


A Bed is Made in the Mulder-Scully House

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully tries to make the bed, but Mulder gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed is Made in the Mulder-Scully House

In the basement, Scully loads the sheets from the dryer into a large laundry basket, breathing in the smell of the fabric softener. Upstairs, Mulder waits on the uncovered mattress, perfecting his pose for when she comes up to the bedroom. He’s been planning this. When she shows up in the doorway, the pile of sheets is so high it almost obscures her face.

“Move, you big lug. I’ve got sheets here.”

“I could help you with those.” But he doesn’t move. He’s propped up on one arm, lying diagonally across the mattress.  He’s wearing only his boxers. “If I weren’t so busy right now.”

“Busy with what?” She sets the laundry basket down, makes a point of stretching as she stands up.

“Watching you.” He smiles. 

“Well, if you don’t get up I’m going to tuck the fitted sheet in on top of you.” She tucks her hair behind her ears, just so he knows she means business. 

“I’d like to see you try.” This, he knows, will get her to smile, and he is right. She lights up, but she doesn’t yield. She reaches down and pulls out the fitted sheet. Looking him in the eye the entire time, she walks slowly over and tucks in the corner closest to his head, then the one at his feet. Getting the second one onto the foot of the bed is easy. Now she has to reach over the mattress for the final corner. As she does, her left leg raises up as her hand grasps for the last corner. She hopes he is getting a good look at her cleavage. Her shirt has a v-neck, so when she leans this far over he gets quite a look.

He’s trying to pretend he’s not staring at her black bra. It’s one of his favorites. They’re all his favorites. Finally she grasps the sheet corner in her hand, and he makes his move. Mulder is in motion, grabbing her waist and pulling her toward him. Her laughter fills the room.

“Mulder! I’m just trying to make the bed here!” But she knows that’s not what she was trying to do. Once she saw him on the bed she knew it wasn’t getting made, not just yet. “Wait!” He pauses at the sound of her exclamation, worried for a moment that she isn’t interested in his plans right now. She wriggles slightly and pulls the sheet over them. “Now it’s made.”

They’re side-by-side now in their low-ceiling tent.

“Smells good in here,” he says, kissing her. “I love clean sheets.” He pushes the hair out of her face, looks into her eyes. 

Never breaking eye contact, she climbs on top of him, straddling him. One of the corners slides off the mattress and the sheet hits Mulder in the face.   
“You’re not a very good bed-maker, Scully.” He laughs and puts his hand on her neck. 

“Someone was distracting me and not being helpful.” His hand slides back into her hair, and he gently pulls her head down to his. They are close now, nose to nose. Her breath is on his face.

“I’m being helpful,” he says, as he slides his other hand under her shirt and up under her bra. “I think we need to get these clothes off of you for the next load of laundry. What do you say?” Her response is to moan and move her hips as she leans in to kiss him again.


End file.
